Bella Swan and the Olympians
by VulcanQueen
Summary: This story is a crossover between twilight and percy jackson and the olympians. This is based during new moon


Bella Swan and the Olympians

_Chapter 1: Newcomers_

"But Chiron I don't want to pick up the newcomers" I said

"I'm sorry Bella but they have no protectors and all the satyrs are busy"

"Fine, just as long as Annabeth and Percy can come to" I said stubbornly

"Fine but hurry back soon, oh and there is seven of them"

I sighed "I will"

I went to go find Annabeth in the Athena cabin and she agreed no problems, then I went to my cabin where only two people stay and that's me and my brother Percy. Percy agreed to the quest.

"Can Grover come to please" said Percy

"I don't know Chiron only agreed to you guys plus he said all the satyrs are busy"

"Doing what" asked Annabeth

"He didn't say but I wouldn't ask if I wear you" I said wearily

"Should we walk or take the Pegasus" Percy wondered

"We should walk 'cause Chiron told me that they only know they are going to a camp they know nothing about us and what we can do"

"Oh, ok" Percy said

We started heading out then halfway there Annabeth asked me "So, did Chiron tell you anything about the newcomers"

"No he just said that there were seven of them and that they needed to learn how to fight but he didn't say if they were half-bloods or not"

"Maybe," Percy said "They are Demi-gods but they are undetermined"

"Maybe" Annabeth and I said in unison

We arrived at a sunless city and I suddenly had a sense of Deja vu which I quickly supressed. When we arrived at the house Annabeth knocked on the door while Percy and I stayed a few feet behind. What happened next was something I did not expect. I quickly hid behind the nearest tree. Carlisle was standing at the door.

"Can I help you" He said

"Um sure I'm Annabeth and this is Percy we have another person nearby but she seems to be doing patrols of the area"

"Hello Annabeth, Percy my name is Carlisle"

"Hello Carlisle, we are your escorts to Camp Half-Blood"

"Oh, of course please come in" he said with a kind smile that I missed so much

"We'd prefer to stay out here till our third person comes back" Percy said

"Of course well most of my family is out uh hiking but shall I introduce what family I have here"

"You may" Annabeth replied

"Esme, Alice and Jasper are the only ones here but the ones who are out are Edward," I flinched at the name "Emmett and Rosalie."

As soon as Alice, Jasper and Esme came out I waited til they were introduced to Annabeth and Percy. I made some shuffling noises with my feet to pronounce my presence. When I stepped out I heard four gasps.

"Bella" I heard Alice say then the next thing I know I'm in a pair of familiar cold arms.

"I missed you soooo much. Edward told me I couldn't say goodbye to you I nearly attacked him" Alice kept repeating herself over and over again and squeezing me I eventually had to end it by saying "Alice…. Human… Can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" she put me down and then gave me a soft hug

Carlisle looked happy, Esme looked full of joy, Jasper was exceptionally happy to see me and Alice was bouncing of the walls.

"Please don't tell Edward ok I don't think I can handle it" I said desperately

"Of course not dear I've missed you"

"I missed you to Esme"

"Ok all's good and well can we please get on with it" said Percy

Annabeth slapped him upside the head and said "Shut up Seaweed brain your sister has been through a lot" Percy just looked embarrassed

"It's alright Annabeth, but do you still have some of that mist"

"Yep but why do you want to use it" She handed me the bag of mist

"Why do you think? Ok Everyone don't be alarmed but I'm going to look like someone else and every time you think my name or anything about me Edward will not be able to hear you, they will not be able to see my true form either"

I told the mist what to do and then heard a chorus of gasps. Then Emmett, Rosalie and – flinch – Edward came into view.

"Who are they Carlisle" Edward said suspiciously

"They are our escorts to Camp Half-Blood" Carlisle replied

"So that's the name of the camp," he then turned to us three and asked "What exactly are we doing at this camp Half-Blood, I mean what does Half-Blood mean"

I could see he was anxious not wanting to expose his family but what I was about to lift that pressure off of his family's shoulders "Don't worry um Edward is it," "Yes I'm Edward and this is Rosalie and Emmett" I continued "Well we already know you guys are Vamps we just didn't want to startle you"

"Wait," Emmett said in his familiar booming voice "So we are going to a camp with a bunch of humans"

"That's right" Percy said

"And this camp is called Half-Blood"

"Correct" Annabeth told him

"One question, why are we going there if we don't even have any blood"

I responded with the most obvious answer ever "You have DNA don't you"

"Well yes, but"

"So stop talking and let's go it's really not safe to be out here without protection" Percy said

"Ok but I don't know what you guys are talking about seeing as we are indestructible"

I was starting to get annoyed by Emmett so I asked Annabeth "Khuṇ s̄āmārt̄h pord h̄ı̂ c̄hạn beā k̄hxng khuṇ"(Can you please give me your lighter) No one understood what I said except Annabeth and Percy. I then threw the lighter at Emmett and his clothing was on fire.

"Hey, you do know that Alice is going to kill me now" He said that after Alice dumped a bucket of water on him. Then he started throwing rocks at me, I dodged most of them but still got injured.

I sighed then asked "Is there a lake or a river nearby" Esme responded with "Yes dear somewhere along that path, do you want me to come with you"

"Sure I want to show you something anyway"

We then proceeded to the river I jumped in and after a few minutes I jumped back out Esme was surprised.

"Uh Bella you were down there for a long time and how did you dry so quickly?"

"Well Esme my father is Poseidon, my mother is still my mother but I'm Poseidon's only daughter and Percy is my brother I can control water and it can heal me I can also breath under water and stay dry" I said all this in a rush

"Wow can I please see you control water dear"

"Sure but when we get back to the family ok" She nodded and then we walked back. I could see that a verbal fight had just happened.

"What was the fight about" I asked they all looked at me as if I had grown three heads

"Why are you all looking at me" I asked suddenly self-conscious

Rosalie said "Oh its nothing it's just how you knew there was a fight"

"Oh ok I can just tell cause three of you are fuming and the rest of you are standing there awkwardly"

Percy was getting impatient "Ok can we just get the introduction's going now please" Everyone nodded then I signalled for Carlisle to start.

"Hello my name is Carlisle, this is my family and this is my wife Esme" then Esme started speaking.

"My name is Esme, this is also my family and this is my husband Carlisle. These are our sons and daughters Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward"

"Hi I'm Alice I can see the future and this is my mate Jasper" Alice was as always hyperactive

"Hello," Jasper said in his southern accent "I am Jasper I can control and feel emotions and this is my Sister Rosalie"

"Hi my name is Rosalie but you can call me rose and I'm the beautiful one. This is my mate Emmett"

"Hey I'm Emmett and I am the one who comes up with the nick names. This is my brother Edward"

Edward looked really upset but tried not to show it "Hello my name is Edward and I can read minds and as you can see I do not have a mate"

Annabeth then asked the most stupid question ever "Why don't you have a mate"

Edward was silent and refused to speak when finally Alice said "Edward use to have a mate but he left her"

"Why did he leave her" I asked though I already knew the reason

Edward finally started talking "I left her to protect her. She wasn't safe with me around, she was human" by the end of that sentence he looked like he could die.

"Ok let's go" Annabeth said

We started walking and we were getting on Emmett's nerves because we were so slow. When we finally arrived at camp I took them straight to Chiron.

"Ah I see you have successfully lead the Cullen's to camp" Chiron was very happy about this "have you introduced your self's yet"

"No they only know who we are but we do not know who they are" Carlisle said

I sighed and signalled for Annabeth to go first.

"Hi I am Annabeth I am Athena's daughter. She is the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and more."

Percy's turn "Hi I am Percy only son of Poseidon. I can control water and water can heal me I can also breathe under water and choose to stay dry while under water"

My turn "Hello my name is Bella only daughter of Poseidon I can do everything Percy can do and Percy is also my half-brother"

Chiron was now thoughtful he then asked me "Are they undetermined"

"I'm not sure if they are even demi-gods but we will have to wait till they are determined"

Next thing we know a sudden cloud of smoke arises and each Cullen has a symbol above there head.


End file.
